


The Present

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You like your present then?”





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty eight of kinktober. I chose to write for collars.
> 
> This is a day late because I was busy yesterday, and I was also struggling to come up with what to write and for who.

Alec saw the box on his pillow the minute he walked into the bedroom. He stared at it for a long moment, fingers itching to open it. Magnus had told him he would be late, but there would be a present waiting for Alec when he got home, and Alec longed to know what Magnus had gotten for him.

He decided to change out of his clothes and take a quick shower first. When he came back into the bedroom, his eyes immediately fell on the box once more and he sat down, reaching out to pick it up. 

It was a small, square box, one that they would put jewelry in. He set it on his lap and lifted the lid off, eyes widening. Inside, there was a thin, black leather choker. He picked it up and looked at it, finding ‘Alexander’ was stamped into the front and a small, silver lock hanging under his name.

He smiled and ran his fingers over his name. They had talked about this before, but Alec still found himself surprised that Magnus had gone out to buy him a collar. 

He thought back to one night when they were discussing new things. Magnus had been wrapped up in his arms and they had been giggling about nonsense, when the subject switched to their sex life. 

“I wouldn’t require you to wear it all the time,” he remembered Magnus telling him when Alec had asked him about collars. “Only when you want to.”

He ran his fingers over the leather once more before unclasping it and putting it around his neck. He stood up and walked over to the mirror to look. It looked good on him, and he liked the way it sat around his neck. He smiled and made his way over to the bed, discarding the towel around his waist and curling up under the covers. 

He was sure that by the time Magnus got home, he would be too tired to want to do anything, but Alec was sure he would enjoy the sight of him in the collar. 

Alec picked up his box from the bedside table, a mundane mystery novel he had found on Magnus’ shelf, and turned to where he left off. 

He fell asleep somewhere around the second chapter he read, waking only when he felt the book being gently pulled out of his hands. He opened his eyes to see Magnus and smiled. “Hey. You’re home.”

Magnus nodded and reached out to touch Alec’s choker. “You like your present then?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I do.”

Magnus smiled. “I’m glad. It looks good on you.” Magnus pulled away to get ready for bed before crawling under the covers with Alec, who immediately snuggled up to him. Magnus kissed him, his fingers going to the collar once more. “You remember what I told you about this?” He asked softly.

“I wear it only when I want to,” Alec replied, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist and smiling at the other man. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him again. “You’re welcome, Darling.”


End file.
